


Scenes between episodes 5 and 6 (season 6)

by constructivecritic71



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constructivecritic71/pseuds/constructivecritic71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some scenes that could have occurred to develop the budding Mary/Henry relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes between episodes 5 and 6 (season 6)

One afternoon we see Mary coming in while Tom has just hung up the telephone. Tom: “Oh, Mary--that was just Henry Talbot on the telephone. He called to say he’ll be in the area finishing up arrangements on the race car, and wanted to stop by in the morning.” Mary: “But we are riding our rounds of the estate in the morning.” Tom: “Yes—I invited him to join us.” Mary: “Does he even ride?” Tom: “I guess we’ll find out.”

The next morning, Henry shows up on time in casual riding gear. As the stable hand brings out the horses, Mary notices immediately that the horse saddled for Henry is one that sometimes is a little jumpy. Mary: “Perhaps we should have them saddle a different horse. It won’t take long.” Henry, walking over and stroking the horse reassuringly: “Oh, no need.” As he mounts, and so he and Mary are side-by-side at eye-level, he says, “I can handle a little spirit.” They ride off with Tom, Henry seeming very comfortable astride.

At one of the farms, the farmer is getting ready to use a horse plow on a small patch of land when the trio rides up. While Tom and Mary speak to the farmer, Henry brings the horses to get some water. Nearby the water trough, Henry notices a tractor, and we can see some bewilderment on his face (as to why the farmer is not using it). When he gets back to the group, he says, “That looks like a good machine you’ve got there—it must help with the bigger fields.” The farmer says, “Oh, it helps with the smaller ones, too, when it isn’t being finicky.” Tom and Henry share a look, and Tom asks, “Finicky?” Farmer: “Yeh—it doesn’t want to start for me, though I know it’s got plenty of fuel.” Tom looks at Henry, and they start to walk together toward the tractor.

We see the trio again riding away from the farm with the farmer on the running tractor in the distance.  Mary: “Thank you for noticing the idle tractor--it was shrewd of you to bring it up in such a way as to not embarrass Mr. X.” Henry: “I didn’t want to interfere.” Tom: “If only all problems were as easily solved as a dirty spark plug!” Henry: “I do find it interesting that people know how to operate vehicles but know so little about how to maintain them.” Tom, eyeing Mary: “Well, there are still plenty of people who know neither!” Mary just glances at him but doesn’t respond.

Henry notes the exchange, but changes the topic: “Thank you for letting me come along today. I am even more impressed with the two of you and running the estate. It’s quite a lot to keep track of and manage; but clearly you love it.” Nodding, Tom, says: “Downton is our home, although I had to leave before I realized that. Mary’s commitment to the estate has been unfailing. So while I help where I can, I know who really runs the show.”

A little while later, Mary complements Henry’s handling of the horse: “Mr. Talbot, your childhood summers left their mark: for a city dweller, you’ve handled that horse well.” Henry says, “Actually, I think he would like to let loose a little—would it be alright if I let him on the way back?” Mary: “Certainly. (pause, considering something) Would you like to race back?” Tom, sarcastically as a warning to Henry: “Oh, that’s a trap!” Mary: “What?” Tom, to Henry: “You don’t ride much and you’re on an unfamiliar horse, and Mary is an excellent rider—she raced in the point-to-point last year.” Henry, looking at Mary: “Well, then I am flattered you consider me a worthy opponent.” Tom: “Victim, more like.”  Mary: “Oh, it’s just for fun.” Henry: “Of course. (pause) But, if I win, both of you will join me this afternoon while I finish with the car arrangements.”  Mary: “I am not sure how that is a prize. The pleasure of winning will be enough for me. Tom, will you start us off?” Tom maneuvers his horse in between them and says, “Ready...go!”  They both take off, Mary taking the lead early. Henry catches up and we see them riding side by side for a bit, each with their respective small smiles, enjoying the fast ride. Mary starts to pull ahead, but as they are getting close enough to see the stable, Henry surges forward and wins handily.  He is dismounted and handing off the horse to the stable hand as Mary comes up and dismounts. Mary is slightly annoyed that he won, but impressed and still coolly polite anyway: “Well run! I see your talent for racing extends beyond cars. I am glad you didn’t have any chivalrous idea to hold back and allow me to win.” Henry counters, but not rudely, smiling slightly: “We already know each other better than that.” Mary’s look shows she is yet again intrigued by Henry. Tom rides up to them and dismounts as well, saying, “So who won?” Mary: “Henry, fair and square.” Henry: “It was the horse more than me: living things are very different from cars. As much as we try to control them, sometimes we just need to let go and see what comes of it. Anyway, thanks for the ride. I must be off—but I expect to see you around 2:30!” And Henry walks away toward his car.

Later in the day, at the place where the race car was tested previously, we see Henry having a brief discussion with the car transporter when Tom and Mary arrive. The transporter leaves, and Henry approaches Tom and Mary. Henry: “It’s all set—he’ll be back in a little while. Tom, here you can borrow my goggles.” Tom: “What..?” Henry: “Take her out for a go!” Tom: “Are you sure?” Henry: “Of course! Why do you think I had you come all the way out here?” Tom, smiling ear to ear: “That’s splendid! Thank you! (looking at Mary, who is clearly unsettled by the situation) Don’t worry-- I won’t drive like he and Charlie do!” He gets in the car and takes off.

Henry, guiding Mary to his car: “Now, your turn.” Mary: “Whatever do you mean?” Henry, holding the door open for her: “A lesson for you. Hop in.” Mary, not getting in yet: ”But I don’t…” Henry: “So I understand.” Mary, annoyed: “And be made a fool?” Henry, looking at her seriously: “I would never do such a thing, and there is nobody else around. Come on--you’ll do just fine.” M hesitates and is clearly still bothered and nervous, but sees he is in earnest and his apparent confidence in her, and finally steels herself and gets in the driver’s seat. Henry walks around and gets in the passenger side, and we see him pointing out the dials and gauges and pedals.  That is all we see of this scene.

On the drive back, Tom asks Mary, “I was still a distance away, but I could have sworn I saw you in the driver’s side of Henry’s car.” Mary: “I was, if you must know. Henry wanted to give me a driving lesson.” Tom, clearly surprised: “Now that’s a turnabout—I could have taught you long ago, but you never took me up on it. I should be offended.” Mary: “Oh, come now.” Tom: “What did he say to convince you to try?” Mary: “Nothing specific, really. Honestly, I thought I would just play along for his sake, but don’t tell him that. He was so sincere in wanting to teach me that I had to pay attention, but I was frightfully nervous the whole time.” Tom just shakes his head, smiling. Mary: “What is so amusing?” Tom: “Mary, you are a strong, stubborn woman—you generally do not do things that you do not want to do. So you might not admit it to yourself yet, but it’s clear that Henry has gotten to you.” Mary: “Alright, I admit that I am intrigued by him, but it bothers me that I don’t know why.” Tom: “There doesn’t have to be a reason to fall in love; sometimes it’s just two matching souls finding each other.” Mary glances over at Tom with a dubious expression.  Tom: “Well, I like him better than any of your other suitors—he’s clearly a gentleman, but doesn’t put on airs as if that has some divine meaning. He's thoughtful about people and their feelings. And there’s another thing I like about Henry: he isn’t titled.” Mary: “You would see that as a benefit, but how could it possibly be for me?” Tom: “Hear me out: Downton is your home and your passion—Henry respects that, and would not try to take you from it. With the others, well…they would expect a more traditional arrangement where their holdings would come first.” Mary just sits there and doesn’t respond—she’s not convinced, but does seem to be considering everything they have discussed.


End file.
